


Glee Blainchel

by Phoenix122



Category: Glee, blainchel
Genre: Blainchel - Freeform, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Kurthate, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix122/pseuds/Phoenix122
Summary: What if Blaine and Rachel's connection at the party wasn't  just a 'Blame it on the Alcohol'? What does Blaine do when he realizes he's got feeling for Rachel Berry. How does Kurt react to Rachel having yet another one of his crushes.





	1. Blaine’s Realization

Blaine's POV  
I was waking up and all I could feel was a pounding head ache. I don't remember anything from last night. Wait there slowly coming back to him me. I remembered I and Kurt showing up being in Rachel's basement Rachel wearing a pink night gown and then we all started drinking and Brittany was being a stripper Sam and Santana were making out Finn and Kurt weren't drinking because they were the designated drivers. Also Rachel kept hanging all over Finn and then Finn got mad and we played spin the bottle. When it was Rachel's turn she got... ME!!  
"OMG ME AND RACHEL BERRY KISSED!?!?" Blaine yelled out which then gained him the attention of 4 other warblers all including Jeff, Nick, David and Trent and his roomate Wes. "Wait!! You kissed THE RACHEL BERRY!!" Jeff and Nick said that togetherness as they burst through his door with David and Trent's all with a stunned and shocked faces. "What do you mean by THE RACHEL BERRY?" Blaine asked. "Rachel Berry is the co-captain of the new directions our competition and also has an amazing voice and she's gorgeous. Her voice is just an extra bonus." Nick explained. "Wait do you guys have a celebrity crush on Rachel Berry...?" Blaine asked Nick and Jeff as they sat down on his couch in his dorm with David, Trent and Wes following them. "You didn't know? They always talk about her and how amazing they think she is." David explained. "Wait they do?" Blaine questioned them. "Yeah we all just go with it, their the only Warblers that have heard her sing, We think their exaggerating." Wes said whispering the last of it but Nick and Jeff still heard him. "We aren't exaggerating even ask Blaine she sounds like an angel doesn't she. Blaine would know he's been around her he has had to of heard her sing." Jeff explained. "Last night was the first time I heard her sing and she was amazing she's was also drunk so she's probably way better sober." Blaine said. "We told you guys!!" Jeff yelled. "I could always ask her to come here and meet you guys and sing for us? I'm sure she wouldn't mind she's really nice." Blaine said getting excited about seeing Rachel again. "Can you!! But before that let's get back to you kissing her! How did that happen we thought you were gay." Jeff questioned. "Oh we were playing spin the bottle it was her turn and it landed on me she's a really good kisser and I might like her a little I think I'm questioning my sexuality right now. After we kissed we sang a a duet. We sounded good together." Blaine said going back to the memory of the night before. Jeff and Nick were shocked and amazed. "You got to sing with her!" Nick and Jeff yelled. "That's better then kissing her!" Jeff exclaimed loudly. "Keep it quiet all right you don't have to yell it out to the whole school." Blaine whispered. "Okay Mr. Grumpy, now text Rachel Berry and ask her to come on Saturday to sing for us and to meet Nick and I." Jeff told Blaine. "Okay, okay no need to rush me." Blaine said well pulling out his phone.

(Rachel's messages)  
(Blaine's Messages)

Hey Rachel just wondering if you could come to dalton this Saturday and sing for the warblers, apparently Nick and Jeff are big fans and would like to meet you and the guys think they are exaggerating when talking about your voice. 

Blaine sent the message not expecting an immediate answer but he got one. 

I would be delighted to Blaine, Although I'm kind of offended that anyone would think they were  
exaggerating, My voice is amazing. 

Rachel replied. Blaine turned to the boys and said. "She said she'll do it and that she is offended you would think they were exaggerating her voice is amazing." "Okay well we should head to class now don't wanna be late." Wes said walking out of Blaine's room. 

Rachel's P.O.V.  
Rachel woke up to the sound of walking in sunshine playing from her alarm clock. She reached her hand over and pressed the button to stop she got out of bed and went to her bathroom on the way grabbing a burgundy animal sweater and a plaid black and burgundy skirt with here black long socks. She walked into her bathroom and placed her clothes in a neat pile on the counter and put her towels on the bar beside her shower then got undress and climbed into the shower washing off her body then her hair. When she climbed out she grabbed a towel and rapped it around her head drying her shot and then patted down her body drying it off. She grabbed her clothes getting dressed. She walked out of her bathroom and went downstairs to find a note in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie me and your father were called for a business trip late last night we left earlier this morning, you have our emergency cells and there's money in the cookie jar for dinner, we should be back in a few days stay safe love you." Rachel teas the note. "Love you too daddy..." she whispered in the empty house. She ate breakfast then left for school. She got into her car and drove to school. She always parks a block away from the school because she doesn't want to risk her baby getting vandalized by the bullies at school. She walked the block to school and went to her locker. Karofsky walked by knocking her into the lockers. "Watch where your going freak" he yelled making everyone around them laugh. "Your not gonna cry, stay strong they are nothing compared to you, your a star that's gonna be in Broadway and they will regret ever laughing at you." Rachel whispered to herself. Rachel finished her school day and went home to her empty house once again. 

Blaine's P.O.V.  
"So warblers this Saturday we are having a special guest join us." Daniel exclaimed to the warblers that weren't there this morning. "Miss Rachel Betty is gonna come and sing for us to prove that Nick and Jeff aren't exaggerating." Wes explained to the confused warblers. "Why is manhands coming here she isn't that great of a singer." Kurt said shocking half the guys In the room because they knew bulling is what made Kurt move schools in the first place. "Kurt I thought you were her friend?" Blaine asked. "I am but Ive told you before she's dramatic and a drama queen and she thinks she's better then everyone. You guys will see what I mean when she comes Saturday."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a long time but it did write the chapters i just have to put them on computer and post them another one will be up shortly.


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey important note please read.

So recently someone I’m close to laughed at my writing and it was for this book and I feel too insecure to continue it... for now. I will start it up again but for now it’s on hold. I’m sorry to do this. Not sure how many people actually liked it but I can’t let anyone read the rest until I fix it and get more writing practice.


End file.
